The Human History Compendium
by FanFictionWriterWithBadGrammar
Summary: A compendium of Heroic Spirits appearing in Hakuno: King of Human History.


**Hello everyone and welcome to the Human History Compendium, an anthology or collection of detailed information of Heroic Spirits appearing in the story Hakuno: King of Human History. You might be wondering why I did this and the simple answer is that I don't want to add Servant/s sheets on my actual chapters because they ate a huge amount of a chapter's word count. So for the first entry, I'll present to you the first Heroic Spirit that appeared in the story (Chapter 2 to be precise), Ruler.**

* * *

 **Status**  
 **Primary Class:** Ruler  
 **Potential Classes:** Caster, Rider, Saver  
 **Name:** Mary of Nazareth  
 **Title:** Blessed Virgin, Mother of God, Queen of Heaven, Our Lady of Sorrows, etc.  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Hidden Attribute:** Heaven, Star  
 **Source:** New Testament  
 **Region:** Nazareth, Galilee  
 **Type:** Heroic Spirit, Divine Spirit  
 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Parameters**  
 **Strength:** B  
 **Agility:** B  
 **Endurance:** B  
 **Mana:** EX  
 **Luck:** A++  
 **Noble Phantasm:** EX

 **Class Skills**

 **Magic Resistance:** EX - Grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the **Resistance** effect that merely rejects **Magical Energy** , this ability cancels the spells altogether. In addition to the Magic Resistance of the Saber Class, Mary demonstrates high Magic Resistance due to her unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting (evading) the magecraft, only Mary will be saved against a wide-range magic attack.

 **God's Resolution:** A - A Class Skill of the **Ruler** class and is the privilege of the Ruler presiding over the **Holy Grail War** ; the right to use Command Spells against Servants, only given to Rulers. Each Ruler is normally granted two **Command Spells** for each Servant that participates in the Holy Grail War. Two Command Spells can be used for each Servant participating in the Holy Grail War. Cannot re-purpose the Command Spells of others.

 **True Name Discernment:** A - A Class Skill of the **Ruler** class where status information such as one's identity, **Skills** and **Parameters** are automatically revealed to the owner of this Skill when directly encountering a Servant.

 **Personal Skills**

 **Divinity:** A++ - The measure of whether one has **Divine Spirit** aptitude or not. As the _'Mother of God'_ , and as the saint who lived her life without any sin, Mary became a subject of worship and reverence. However, after **metamorphosing** into a goddess from her anecdotes and with the effects of her **Maria Titulōrum** Noble Phantasm, Mary gained a high ranking Divine Spirit aptitude that she still find a bit wrong or unfair.

 _"I guess it can't be helped. Though I must say you should continue to worship Our Lord despite this minor grievance that befall on me."_

 **Goddess Metamorphosis:** EX - The Shapeshift Skill in its highest form where one undergoes metamorphosis into a goddess. As a fellow follower of God and someone who believed in His will, Mary opposed the idea of the people referring to her as a goddess. Though due to the anecdotes of her assuming in to heaven and the effects or influence of her **Maria Titulōrum** Noble Phantasm, she was unfortunately metamorphosed into one. Also, she cannot restrain this skill.

 _"I must reiterate this. I am! Not! A goddess!"_

 **Holy Queen:** EX - A title skill bestowed to the one referred to as the **Queen of Heaven**. It provides a tremendous Charisma, improved attacks against the demonic, grants advantage against Divinity that is not based from the Divinity of Christ or Divinity of God, aptitude for weapons of the holy attribute and others.

 _"If you must know, I'm quite talented in Jacob's 'art of tussle'. Ah, fret not. I'm refraining from raising my hand against anyone. But when the time calls for it..." (cracks knuckles)_

 **Independent Manifestation:** EX - A Skill that permits unsupported manifestation into reality. Furthermore, due to the existence fixation it also possesses the effect of resistance towards attack by means of instant death and time manipulation. Mary has the highest ranked Independent Manifestation Skill due to her recurrent apparitions to mankind throughout history in the Age of Man up to the present.

 **Revelation:** A - A Skill to " _hear the voice of heavens_ " and take optimum action; a Skill equivalent to **Instinct** , a sixth sense regarding battles. However, ' _Revelation_ ' accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis to it, it cannot be explained to others clearly. It is a Skill held by the soul of the user. In her earthly life, Mary received a revelation from the messenger of God, based on the said revelation, she will carry the **Word of God** in her body, kept it there, and bore it to the world.

 **Noble Phantasms**

 **Maria Titulōrum: Queen of Many Titles**  
 **Type:** Conceptual  
 **Rank:** ?  
 **Range:** 0  
 **Maximum number of targets:** 1  
The numerous titles granted to her by Christianity throughout the history through veneration and apparitions related to her, a **Continuously Active-Type Noble Phantasm** that turned all the compiled titles into a staggering feast of buffs. Each title increased all of her Parameters by one rank. The full utilization of this Noble Phantasm however is that it allows each and every titles within it to be turned into Noble Phantasms themselves by invoking each title. Several titles that can be activated as single Noble Phantasm through invocation include:

\- Regina Angelorum - summons an army of Angels  
\- Regina Sanctorum Omnium - summons an army of Saints  
\- Regina Caeli - allows the manipulation of phenomena related to the heavens e.g. lightning, clouds, sun, storms, imbued with holy properties

...and so forth. In addition, the four dogmatic titles given to her; **Mother of God** , **Virgin Mary,** **Immaculate Conception** , and **Assumption** are always been active as four separate Noble Phantasms, regardless of with or without invocation, the moment she was summoned as a Servant, affecting most of her Skills.

 **Sāncta** **V** **estīmenta** **: Armor of the Three Holy Garments**  
 **Type:** Anti-Unit (Self), Barrier/Anti-Purge (when deployed)  
 **Rank:** A~A++  
 **Range:** 0, 1~999  
 **Maximum number of targets:** 1, 1~1000  
A divine set of garments that Mary wore in her lifetime crystallized as a Noble Phantasm. It is a set of "armor" that constituted of three holy relics associated with her; **Sancta Camisia: Virgin's Holy Veil** , **Sancta Cintola: Virgin's Holy Girdle** , and **Sancta Alba: Virgin's Holy Robe** which are all separate Noble Phantasms of their own right with the power to grant protection against attacks, be it physical, magical or divine in nature.

It is an Anti-Unit (Self) Noble Phantasm that grants Mary nigh-invulnerability by shrouding her entire body in a Bounded Field that increases her overall resistance against any attacks. However, upon releasing its True Name the Bounded Field surrounding Mary would expand in a dome-like barrier made of "God's light" that can encapsulate an entire country or even the world by utilizing the full extent of her legend as "Our Lady of All Nations" and "Queen of the World", along with her overwhelming Magic Resistance bestowed to her by the Holy Trinity.

 **R** **osārium** **: Pray My Children**  
 **Type:** ?  
 **Rank:** ?  
 **Range:** ?  
 **Maximum number of targets:** ?  
A "minor" Noble Phantasm of Mary, necessary to use her "ultimate" Noble Phantasm **Mystērium R** **osārium.**

 **Mystērium R** **osārium: My Son Lets Himself Be Moved**  
 **Type:** ?  
 **Rank:** ?  
 **Range:** ?  
 **Range:** ?  
The "ultimate" Noble Phantasm of Mary. It is her ultimate Noble Phantasm initialized over the course of a battle by utilizing her minor Noble Phantasm, **R** **osārium.** Its power rises in response to destructive deeds committed by the opponent towards the planet or humanity.

 **Biography  
** **Mary** was a 1st-century BC Galilean Jewish woman of Nazareth, and the mother of Jesus, according to the New Testament and the Quran. The gospels of Matthew and Luke in the New Testament and the Quran describe Mary as a virgin; according to Christian teaching she conceived Jesus while a virgin, through the Holy Spirit. The miraculous conception took place when she was already betrothed to Joseph. She accompanied Joseph to Bethlehem, where Jesus was born.

The Gospel of Luke begins its account of Mary's life with the Annunciation, when the angel Gabriel appeared to Mary and announced her divine selection to be the mother of Jesus. According to canonical gospel accounts, Mary was present at the crucifixion and is depicted as a member of the early Christian community in Jerusalem. According to Catholic and Orthodox teachings, at the end of her earthly life her body was raised directly into Heaven; this is known in the Christian West as the Assumption.

 **History within the Moon Cell and with Hakuno  
** In an alternate timeline where events of CCC took place, Mary was the classless Servant (sealed within the Imaginary Space Number by the Moon Cell) who appeared before Hakuno Kishinami in the Far Side of the Moon after hearing his resolve. During the events of this "pruned" timeline, Mary became contracted to Hakuno as his Servant and fought their way against BB and the holy woman who achieved "enlightenment/godhood" in cyberspace.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
 **Overall, Mary is an EX ranked Servant. The Parameters stated are only like that in paper but in practice are all raised to EX rank thanks to her Maria Titulorum Noble Phantasm, adding a "plus" modifier to her Parameters with each title. In addition, she is a Servant who is very similar to Karna when it comes to Mana consumption that no ordinary Master can allow Mary to use her abilities to its fullest without killing themselves in the process (in terms of her Noble Phantasm's usage).**

 **Her other two Noble Phantasms' information are something that intently left out since I intend to showcase them in the next chapters to come. As for why she is qualified as a Saver, well most Christians (Catholics by the way) believe in her role as Co-Redemptrix. As for Rider, just read the Orthodox's version of her Assumption.**

 **As for Hakuno: King of Human History's next chapter I'll probably post it around Sunday or Monday Beijing time. So, see you to the next compendium!**


End file.
